08 Maja 2004
TVP 1 06:30 Rok w ogrodzie; magazyn 07:00 Agrolinia; magazyn 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:10 Telewizyjny przewodnik po kraju. Para w Polskę; Pułtusk; magazyn 08:35 Lippy & Messy; język angielski dla dzieci 08:35 Ziarno; program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 09:05 5-10-15; program dla dzieci i młodzieży 09:35 Walt Disney przedstawia; Legenda Tarzana; serial animowany prod. USA 09:55 Walt Disney przedstawia; Zorro; serial przygodowy prod. USA; wyk: Guy Williams, Britt Lomond, Henry Calvin 10:50 Kolejka - Lista przebojów; stereo 11:15 Słoneczny patrol; serial prod.USA 12:00 Miliard w rozumie; teleturniej 12:35 Mieszkać z wyobraźnią; magazyn 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Co Pani na to?; program publicystyczny 13:40 Zwierzęta świata; Groźne pieszczochy; cz. 1; (Awesome Pawsome); 2002 film dokumentalny prod. nowozelandzkiej (stereo); reż: Richard Thomas 14:10 Dziesiąte królestwo; odc. 3; The Tenth Kingdom; 1999 serial prod.USA; reż: David Garson i Herbert Wise; wyk: John Larroquette,Kimberly Williams,Rutger Hauer 15:40 Historia filozofii po góralsku według ks. Józefa Tischnera; Pitagoras, czyli Jędruś Waksmundzki z Ostrowska 15:55 Między nami; talk show Agnieszki Rosłoniak 0-700-45-601 tak, 0-700-45-602 nie 16:30 Moda na sukces; odc. 2201; serial prod.USA 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Sportowy Express 17:25 Gość Jedynki 17:40 Plebania; serial TVP stereo 18:05 Sąsiedzi; - Wiązana transakcja; serial komediowy TVP stereo 18:35 Jaka to melodia?; quiz muzyczny stereo 19:00 Wieczorynka; Noddy; Bob budowniczy; serial animowany prod. angielskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Gwiazda tygodnia - John Cusack; Igraszki losu; (Serendipity); 2001 komedia romantyczna prod. USA (88'); reż: Peter Chelsom; wyk: John Cusack, Kate Beckinsale, Molly Shannon, Jeremy Piven 21:50 Śpiewanie na wezwanie; Polak rządzi; program muzyczno-kabaretowy (stereo) 22:45 Wspólnicy; (Partners); 1999 film sensacyjny prod. USA (87') dla dorosłych; reż: Joey Travolta; wyk: Casper Van Dien, Vanessa Angel, Seiko Matsuda, Jennifer Lewis 00:15 Kino nocnych marków; Wymarzony; (Dream Man); 1994 film sensacyjny prod. USA (91') dla dorosłych; reż: Rene Bonniere; wyk: Patsy Kensit, Bruce Greenwood, Andrew McCarthy 01:45 Po tamtej stronie; - Zig Zag; (Outer Limits); film science fiction prod. USA zgodą rodziców 02:35 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06:55 10 minut tylko dla siebie; magazyn 07:05 Echa tygodnia; /dla niesłyszących/ 07:35 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 08:00 M jak miłość; odc. 231; serial TVP stereo 08:50 Nieproszeni goście; odc. 2 - Wygryzą cię z domu; serial dokumentalny prod. angielskiej 09:15 Wydarzenia, wydarzenia...; magazyn kulturalny 09:35 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna; "Kłopoty z wyrznięciem i wyrżnięciem"; program prof. Jana Miodka 09:55 Oceaniczne oazy; odc. 1 - Wyspa kokosowa - wyspa skarbów; serial dok.prod.angielskiej 10:30 Kręcioła; stereo 10:50 Kino bez rodziców; Jetsonowie; - Dziwna roślina; serial anim. prod. USA 11:15 Animals; magazyn 11:40 Piękniejsza Polska 12:00 Dom; odc. 3 - Warkocze naszych dziewcząt będą białe; 1980 serial TVP 13:30 30 ton! - lista, lista - lista przebojów; stereo 14:00 Familiada; odc. 1066; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy; odc. 596 - Zalotnicy; telenowela TVP 15:00 Wielka gra; teleturniej 16:00 Śpiewające Fortepiany; teleturniej muzyczny stereo 17:00 Skok do Europy; transmisja meczu skoczkowie narciarscy - reprezentacja artystów polskich (w przerwie - Panorama 5') 19:05 Herbatka u Tadka; talk show 20:00 "Trzymaj się swoich chmur"-piosenki Seweryna Krajewskiego cz. 1; Gala 25 Przeglądu Piosenki Aktorskiej we Wrocławiu; reż: Magda Umer; wyk: Maryla Rodowicz, Anna Maria Jopek, Edyta Geppert, Edyta Jungowska, Kinga Preis, Katarzyna Groniec, Stanisław Sojka, Wiktor Zborowski i inni 21:00 L jak Laskowik, T jak TEY; Najlepiej nam było przed wojną; program kabaretowy 21:50 Słowo na niedzielę 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:28 Pogoda 22:35 Szkielety; (Skeletons); 1996 thriller prod. USA (87') dla dorosłych; reż: David Decoteau; wyk: Ron Silver, James Coburn, Dee Wallace-Stone, Christopher Plummer 00:05 Diamentowa gorączka; (Hot Rock); 1972 komedia kryminalna prod. USA (97'); reż: Peter Yates; wyk: Robert Redford, George Segal, Ron Leibman, Paul Sand 01:45 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Gdańsk 6.50 Mały pingwin Pik−Pok (7): Wizyta w zoo – serial animowany, Polska 1989 7.00 Olimpiada Bolka i Lolka (6): Igrzyska – serial animowany, Polska 1983 7.15 Dixie (1): Budyniowe gaje – serial animowany, Polska 1981 7.30 Kurier 7.45 Panorama, Pogoda 8.00 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 8.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 8.45 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 9.00 Świat – magazyn międzynarodowy 9.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 9.45 Droga (1): Musisz to wypić do dna – serial obyczajowy, Polska 1973 10.45 Prosto z lasu (7) 11.00 Bądź zdrów! (34) 11.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 11.45 Blue Cafe – ciągle na topie 12.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 12.45 Kwartet 13.10 Integracja 13.30 Era Basket Liga 15.30 Kurier 15.45 Brulion kulturalny 16.10 Słowo o Ewangelii 16.15 Panorama, Pogoda, Sport 16.30 Kurier 16.45 Młodzież kontra 17.30 Kurier 17.35 Świat – magazyn międzynarodowy 18.00 Panorama, Pogoda, Sport 18.15 Gość tygodnia 18.30 Kurier 18.35 Regiony kultury 18.50 Na kłopoty... Bednarski (7): Nasz człowiek – serial kryminalny, Polska 1986 19.55 Puchar Polski w koszykówce kobiet 20.30 Kurier, studio pogoda 20.50 Rozmowy M.F. Rakowskiego 21.20 Książka tygodnia 21.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 21.45 Panorama, Pogoda 22.00 Rozmowa z dwiema niewiadomymi 22.30 Kurier, sport, pogoda 23.05 Patrol Trójki 23.35 Ekstradycja (6) – serial sensacyjny, Polska 1995 TVP 3 Kraków 6.50 Mały pingwin Pik−Pok (7): Wizyta w zoo – serial animowany, Polska 1989 7.00 Olimpiada Bolka i Lolka (6): Igrzyska – serial animowany, Polska 1983 7.15 Dixie (1): Budyniowe gaje – serial animowany, Polska 1981 7.30 Kurier 7.45 Kronika – wiadomości 7.55 Pogoda 8.00 Pogoda na weekend – prognoza pogody 8.05 Wiara i życie – program religijny 8.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 8.45 Rekomendacje kulturalne 9.00 Świat – magazyn międzynarodowy 9.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 9.45 Droga (1): Musisz to wypić do dna – serial obyczajowy, Polska 1973 10.45 Prosto z lasu (7) 11.00 Bądź zdrów! (34) 11.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 11.45 Blue Cafe – ciągle na topie 12.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 12.45 Kwartet 13.10 Integracja 13.30 Era Basket Liga 15.30 Kurier 15:45 Małopolska i Europa 16:05 Warto wiedzieć 16:10 Kronika sportowa 16.30 Kurier 16.45 Młodzież kontra 17.30 Kurier 17.35 Świat – magazyn międzynarodowy 18.00 Kronika – wiadomości 18.15 Pogoda 18.20 Tematy dnia – program publicystyczny 18.30 Kurier 18.35 Regiony kultury 18.50 Na kłopoty... Bednarski (7): Nasz człowiek – serial kryminalny, Polska 1986 19.55 Puchar Polski w koszykówce kobiet 20.30 Kurier, studio pogoda 20.50 Rozmowy M.F. Rakowskiego 21.20 Książka tygodnia 21.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 21.45 Kronika – wiadomości 22.00 Kronika sportowa 22.15 Magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.30 Kurier, sport, pogoda 23.05 Patrol Trójki 23.35 Ekstradycja (6) – serial sensacyjny, Polska 1995 TVP 3 Szczecin 6.50 Mały pingwin Pik−Pok (7): Wizyta w zoo – serial animowany, Polska 1989 7.00 Olimpiada Bolka i Lolka (6): Igrzyska – serial animowany, Polska 1983 7.15 Dixie (1): Budyniowe gaje – serial animowany, Polska 1981 7.30 Kurier 7.45 Kronika regionalna 7.50 Między Odrą a Renem 8.10 Nad Bałtykiem 8.20 Moto jazda 8.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 8.45 Zielonym do góry 9.00 Świat – magazyn międzynarodowy 9.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 9.45 Droga (1): Musisz to wypić do dna – serial obyczajowy, Polska 1973 10.45 Prosto z lasu (7) 11.00 Bądź zdrów! (34) 11.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 11.45 Blue Cafe – ciągle na topie 12.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 12.45 Kwartet 13.10 Integracja 13.30 Era Basket Liga 15.30 Kurier 15.45 Kronika regionalna 15.50 Śmiechu warte 16.10 Między Odrą a Renem 16.30 Kurier 16.45 Młodzież kontra 17.30 Kurier 17.35 Świat – magazyn międzynarodowy 18.00 Kronika 18.30 Kurier 18.35 Regiony kultury 18.50 Na kłopoty... Bednarski (7): Nasz człowiek – serial kryminalny, Polska 1986 19.55 Puchar Polski w koszykówce kobiet 20.30 Kurier, studio pogoda 20.50 Rozmowy M.F. Rakowskiego 21.20 Książka tygodnia 21.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 21.45 Kronika regionalna 22.00 Na afiszu 22.05 Sport 22.15 Antrakt 22.30 Kurier, sport, pogoda 23.05 Patrol Trójki 23.35 Ekstradycja (6) – serial sensacyjny, Polska 1995 Polsat 6.00 Poplista – program muzyczny 7.00 Twój lekarz – magazyn medyczny 7.15 Wystarczy chcieć – magazyn informacyjny 7.30 Domowa kawiarenka – magazyn kulinarny 8.00 ED, Edd, Eddy – serial animowany 8.15 Laboratorium Dextera – serial dla dzieci 8.30 Yu−gi−oh! – serial animowany 9.00 Hugo – program dla dzieci 9.30 Mop Man – program muzyczny 10.15 4 x 4 – magazyn motoryzacyjny 10.45 Samo życie (359, 360, 361) – serial obyczajowy 12.45 Dwa kolory – koncert 13.30 Pensjonat Pod Różą (12): Macmiłość – serial obyczajowy 14.30 Domowa kawiarenka – magazyn kulinarny 15.00 Muzyczna winda – program rozrywkowy 15.45 Informacje 16.05 Interwencja – cykl reportaży 16.30 Asy z klasy (16) – serial obyczajowy 17.30 Awantura o kasę – teleturniej 18.30 Informacje, sport 19.00 Psie serce: Rejn – serial obyczajowy 20.00 Bar – gorące krzesła – reality show 21.30 Studio Lotto 21.40 Dziupla Cezara (7): Ciocia Zuzia – serial komediowy 22.30 Bar – wyniki – reality show 22.50 Straszny film – komedia, USA 2000 0.35 Kula w łeb – dramat wojenny, Hongkong 1990 3.05 Program muzyczny – program rozrywkowy TVN 6.00 Telesklep 7.40 Dla ciebie wszystko – program rozrywkowy 8.50 Automaniak – magazyn motoryzacyjny 9.20 Tele gra – teleturniej 10.20 Pascal: po prostu gotuj – magazyn kulinarny 10.55 VIVA Polska! – program muzyczny 11.55 Na Wspólnej (286, 287, 288, 289, 290) – serial obyczajowy, Polska 2004 14.10 Dzieciaki z klasą – program rozrywkowy 15.30 Mamy cię! – program rozrywkowy 16.50 Siłacze – program rozrywkowy 18.00 Pascal: po prostu gotuj – magazyn kulinarny 18.30 Trzy serca – program rozrywkowy 19.00 TVN Fakty, sport, pogoda 19.40 Uwaga! – program publicystyczny 20.00 Jestem, jaki jestem – program rozrywkowy 21.25 Morderstwo doskonałe – thriller, USA 1998 23.30 Boks: Gala boksu zawodowego 1.30 Camera Cafe (36, 37, 38, 39) – serial komediowy, Polska 2004 2.10 Trzy serca – program rozrywkowy 2.40 Nic straconego – powtórki programów TV 4 6.10 VIP 6.35 V max 7.00 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka (124) - serial przygod. USA (powt.) 8.00 KOT, czyli Ktoś Ogromnie Tajemniczy 9.00 Eek! The Cat - serial anim. (powt.) 10.00 Rodzina, ach rodzina (7) - serial obycz. USA (powt.) 11.00 Miłość czy kochanie (3) - serial obycz. USA (powt.) 12.00 Sztukateria 12.30 Strefa P 13.00 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 13.30 V max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.00 Era Basket Liga: 2 mecz finałowy 16.00 Gdzie diabeł mówi dobranoc (17) - serial obycz. USA (powt.) 17.00 Misja w czasie 3 - serial SF USA (powt.) 18.00 Jerzy Kryszak: Rozmówki polsko-polskie - talkshow 19.00 Zagubieni w raju - kom. sens. USA, 1994 (107 min) 21.00 Dziennik 21.20 Informacje sportowe i Prognoza pogody 21.30 Arena marzeń Pepsi & TV 4 - magazyn 21.40 Komenda - magazyn 22.10 Strażacy - magazyn 22.35 Drogówka - magazyn 23.00 Formuła l - Grand Prix Hiszpanii - kwalifikacje 0.00 Zagadka śmierci gubernatora - film krym. USA, 1994 (87 min) 1.40 To się w głowie nie mieści 2.05 Sztukateria - magazyn 2.30 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 6.25 Telesklep 8.25 Nocny kurs (2) – serial sensacyjny, USA 2002 9.20 Magiczny amulet – serial młodzieżowy 10.15 Kłopotliwy wnuczek – komedia, USA 1951 11.50 Klient (1) – serial sensacyjny, USA 1995 12.50 Agent – program rozrywkowy 14.05 Multikino – magazyn filmowy 14.30 Na osi – magazyn motoryzacyjny 15.00 Wbrew regułom (10) – serial obyczajowy, USA 2001 16.00 Powrót do Edenu (10) – serial obyczajowy, USA 1985 17.00 Kalejdoskop – komedia, Wielka Brytania 1966 19.00 Szpital pod palmami (2) – serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 20.00 Przedsionek piekła – western, USA 1999 21.55 W krzywym zwierciadle – szkolna wycieczka – komedia, USA/Kanada 1995 23.50 Red Light – program erotyczny 0.50 Zdradzona – film sensacyjny, USA 1993 TV Polonia 06:00 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 169 - Telefoniczny poród; serial prod. TVP stereo 06:50 10 minut tylko dla siebie; magazyn 07:05 Echa tygodnia; (program w języku migowym) 07:35 Międzynarodowe Targi Książki 07:40 Wieści polonijne 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:15 Rodzina potęgą jest - reportaż 08:35 Ziarno; program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 09:05 5-10-15; program dla dzieci i młodzieży 09:30 Marco i Gina; odc. 17; serial anim.prod.włoskiej (stereo) 09:50 70 lat Towarzystwa im. Fryderyka Chopina 10:00 Mówi się...; program poradnikowy prof. Jerzego Bralczyka 10:20 Ludzie listy piszą 10:40 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; - Smak Stambułu 11:10 Książki z górnej półki; -Książka tygodnia; magazyn 11:20 Klan; odc. 818; telenowela TVP stereo 11:40 Klan; odc. 819; telenowela TVP stereo 12:05 Klan; odc. 819 cz. 2; telenowela TVP stereo 12:30 Wideoteka Dorosłego Człowieka; program przypominający największe gwiazdy muzyki lat 60, 70 i 80 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Układ krążenia; odc. 7 - Doktor Bognar; serial prod.TVP 14:25 Folkogranie; - Tukros; występ zespołu 15:00 Tam gdzie jesteśmy; Być Polakiem w Las Vegas; reportaż Filipa Kapsy 15:25 Święta wojna; - Majster klepka; serial TVP 15:50 Polska w Letterkenny; reportaż Agaty Konarskiej 16:05 Syzyfowe prace; odc. 1; 1998 serial TVP; reż: Paweł Komorowski; wyk: Marcin Wołek, Joanna Szczepkowska, Franciszek Pieczka 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Sportowy Express 17:25 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 169 - Telefoniczny poród; serial prod. TVP stereo 18:15 Wielka miłość Balzaka; odc. 2 - Cudzoziemka; 1973 serial prod. polsko-francuskiej; reż: Wojciech Solarz; wyk: Beata Tyszkiewicz, Pierre Meyrand, Zdzisław Mrożewski 19:05 70 lat Towarzystwa im. Fryderyka Chopina 19:15 Dobranocka; Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:51 Sport 20:00 Prognoza pogody 20:05 Układ krążenia; odc. 7 - Doktor Bognar; serial prod.TVP 21:20 Niech żyje bal-największe przeboje Maryli Rodowicz; koncert (STEREO) 22:05 Trzeba zabić tę miłość; 1972 film obyczajowy prod. polskiej (93'); reż: Janusz Morgenstern; wyk: Jadwiga Jankowska-Cieślak, Andrzej Malec, Janusz Bylczyński, Alicja Jachiewicz 23:40 Panorama 00:00 Sport-telegram 00:03 Prognoza pogody 00:10 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 169 - Telefoniczny poród; serial prod. TVP stereo 01:00 Salon lwowski; Janusz Majewski - Wszystkiemu winna królewna Snieżka; reportaż Jerzego Janickiego 01:15 Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie; serial animowany dla dzieci 01:30 Wiadomości 01:49 Sport 01:57 Pogoda 02:00 Siedlisko; odc. 4; 1998 serial TVP; reż: Janusz Majewski; wyk: Anna Dymna,Leonard Pietraszak,Stanisława Celińska 02:55 Układ krążenia; odc. 7 - Doktor Bognar; serial prod.TVP 04:15 Wielka miłość Balzaka; odc. 2 - Cudzoziemka; 1973 serial prod. polsko-francuskiej; reż: Wojciech Solarz; wyk: Beata Tyszkiewicz, Pierre Meyrand, Zdzisław Mrożewski 05:10 Niech żyje bal-największe przeboje Maryli Rodowicz; koncert (STEREO) 05:50 Trzeba zabić tę miłość; 1972 film obyczajowy prod. polskiej (93'); reż: Janusz Morgenstern; wyk: Jadwiga Jankowska-Cieślak, Andrzej Malec, Janusz Bylczyński, Alicja Jachiewicz 07:25 Święta wojna; - Majster klepka; serial TVP 07:55 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 6:58 Dziś w programie 7:00 Puls wieczoru 7:25 Taktyczny atak Film sensacyjny Org: "Tactical Assault". Reżyseria: Mark Griffiths (USA 1998) 9:05 Telezakupy 10:25 Przyjaciele zwierząt Serial Org: "Critter Gitters" 10:50 Program religijny 12:30 Taaaka ryba 13:00 Świątek piątek 14:00 Bonanza 14:50 Podróże z Zofią Suską 15:20 Przygody Pumuckla Serial Org: "Pumuckls Abenteur". Reżyseria: Imo Moszkowicz (Niemcy) 15:40 Świat według Korwina 16:20 Little miss magic Film Reżyseria: Fred Olen Ray (USA 1997) 18:00 Trędowata Serial obyczajowy odc. 2; Reżyseria: Wojciech Rawecki (Polska 1999-2000) 19:00 Sekrety kina Dokument 19:30 Przyjaciele zwierząt Org: "Critter Gitters" 20:00 Wyspa piratów Film przygodowy Org: "McCinsey's Island". Reżyseria: Sam Firstenberg (USA 1997) 21:50 F/X Dokument 22:50 Bez autocenzury 23:30 Bonanza 0:20 Jutro w programie ITVN 05:30 Jestem jaki jestem - reality show o życiu Michała Wiśniewskiego, odc. 3 06:10 Rozmowy w toku - talk show, odc. 147 07:00 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy, odc. 9 07:30 Uwaga - magazyn p. 07:50 Kreskówki 08:15 Vabank - film fabularny, Polska 1981, reż. Juliusz Machulski 10:00 Kasia i Tomek - serial komediowy, odc. 2 10:25 Rozmowy w toku - talk show, odc. 148 11:05 Usterka - fabularno-dokumentalny serial komediowy, odc. 3 11:35 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 12:05 Wielka Niespodzianka Klaudiusza - program rozrywkowy, odc. 2 12:30 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy, odc. 7 12:55 Jestem jaki jestem - reality show o życiu Michała Wiśniewskiego, odc. 3 13:35 Zdrowie - magazyn p. 13:55 Europejska Corrida - cykl dokumentalny, odc.2. 14:20 Siłacze - widowisko sportowe 15:15 Superwizjer - magazyn reporterów TVN 15:45 Najsłabsze ogniwo - teleturniej 16:25 Rozmowy w toku - talk show, odc. 149 17:05 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - magazyn kulinarny 17:30 Jak łyse konie - program rozrywkowy, odc. 2 18:30 13 posterunek - serial komediowy, odc. 2 19:00 Fakty - wydanie główne 19:20 Pogoda 19:25 Uwaga - magazyn 19:45 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy, odc. 10 20:15 Kawaler do wzięcia - program rozrywkowy, odc. 2 21:20 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite 21:45 Mecz sobotni - Legia Warszawa - Wisła Płock 00:00 Kawaler do wzięcia EXTRA - program rozrywkowy, odc. 2 00:30 Co za noc - program rozrywkowy, odc. 2 00:55 Mecz środowy - Lech Poznań - Odra Wodzisław 02:40 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy, odc. 10 03:10 Zdrowie - magazyn, odc. 2 03:30 Superwizjer - magazyn reporterów TVN, p. 03:55 Europejska Corrida - cykl dokumentalny, odc.2. 04:20 Rozmowy w toku - talk show, odc. 149 TV Nova 5.40 Novashopping 6.10 Teletubisie (211) 6.35 Pokémon (84) 7.00 Neptun (12) 7.30 Walt Disney i jego czarodziejski świat 8.25 Kochane kłopoty (21) 9.15 Eso 10.30 The Sue Thomas Story (11) 11.20 Zaloty 12.00 Wybierzcie Novą 12.30 Nikt nic nie wie – komedia 13.40 Budka dla ptaków 14.15 FC Baník Ostrava – Sparta Praha 16.45 Professionals 17.40 Pogoda 17.45 Columbo 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Samo dobro 21.30 Erin Brockovich – dramat 0.00 Piórko 0.40 Thrills (4) 2.05 Novashopping 2.35 Wybierzcie Novą 3.00 Zaloty 3.45 Nikt nic nie wie – komedia ČT 1 6:10 Jak się żyje 6:30 Babylon 6:45 Mechanika popularna dla dzieci: odc. 12/22 7:10 Listy Feliksa: odc. 19/26 7:20 Sezamie, otwórz się: odc. 36/52 7:50 Daleka droga do domu: odc. 19/39; (1999) 8:15 Olivier i przyjaciele: odc. 3/10; (USA 2003) Org: "Oliver Beene" 8:35 Żabi książę Film Org: "The Frog Prince". Reżyseria: Jackson Hunsicker (USA 1988) 9:55 Teleshopping 10:10 Rodzinne konflikty 10:35 Korzenie 10:40 Tydzień w regionach 11:05 Nasza wieś 11:25 Klub przyjaciół instrumentów dętych 12:00 Sprawy 12:05 Jak na to... 12:30 Potomkowie sławnych ludzi 13:00 Domowe szczęście 13:30 Życie jest sztuką 13:50 Moda - ekstrawagancja - maniera 14:10 Film o filmie - Jízda 14:35 Mademoiselle Dramat Reżyseria: Philippe Lioret (Francja 2000) 15:50 Oczarowanie: odc. 40/52; (2001) Org: "Incantesimo" 16:45 Antologia czeskiego humoru 17:25 Adresat 17:45 Etykieta 18:00 Sprawy 18:05 Prognoza pogody 18:15 Droga do piekła i z powrotem Komedia Org: "Cesta do pekla a zpátky". Reżyseria: O. ćvarcová (Czechy 1996) 18:45 Piosenki 18:57 Szczęśliwa dziesiątka 19:00 Wieczorynka 19:15 Wydarzenia 19:35 Wydarzenia 19:40 Bramki, punkty, sekundy 20:00 Są gwiazdy, które nie gasną 21:00 Zauroczenie Thriller Org: "The Crush". Scenariusz i reżyseria: Alan Shapiro (USA 1993) 22:30 Sprawy 22:35 Bramki, punkty, sekundy 22:45 Szczęśliwa dziesiątka 22:50 Festiwalowe chwile - Złota Praga 2003 23:00 Międzynarodowy festiwal telewizyjny - Złota Praga 2004 0:45 Ślepa wiara Dramat Org: "Blind Faith". Reżyseria: Ernest Dickerson (USA 1998) 2:50 Star Trek: odc. 6/26; (USA 1966) 3:40 Szwagier Drakuli: odc. 5/12; (Czechy) Org: "Draculŕv çvagr" ČT 2 6:00 Diagnoza 6:20 Wiadomości STV 6:40 Popołudniówka 7:05 Wiadomości południowomorawskie 7:30 Raport 7:55 Panorama 8:30 Oświęcimski uśmiech 9:00 Redaktion D: odc. 9/13 9:10 Adult English Zone: odc. 4/26 9:35 Es Espanol: odc. 9/39 10:00 Brno Open 2004 10:40 Artóza 11:10 Majowe gwiazdy Film obyczajowy Org: "Májové hvŘzdy". Reżyseria: Stanislav Rostockij (1959) 12:45 Droga Karola IV do Francji Komedia Reżyseria: F. Laurin (Czechosłowacja 1981) 14:25 Świat filmu: Walt Disney: odc. 1/2 15:30 Z Paryża do Lizbony 16:00 Mistrzostwa Świata 2004 19:00 Wyścig Pokoju 2004 19:20 Euronews 20:00 Mistrzostwa Świata 2004 23:05 Noc z AndŘlem 0:35 Wielka noc muzyki TV Toya 14:00 Wiosenny ogród 14:10 Czekając na przyjaciela 14:25 Sport amator 14:40 Cały ten zgiełk 15:00 Kotłownia 15:30 Moda i uroda 15:45 Muzyczne spotkania 16:00 W cztery oczy 16:10 Weekendowy mix filmowy 16:55 Przebój tygodnia 17:00 Wydarzenia tygodnia 17:20 Pogoda dla Łodzi 17:25 Przebój tygodnia 17:30 Raport 17:55 Sondy na ulicach Łodzi 18:00 Reportaż 18:15 Poznajmy ich prywatnie 18:45 Społemowski Robin Hood 19:00 Łódzkie migawki 19:10 Mixtura 20:15 Wydarzenia tygodnia 20:35 Pogoda dla Łodzi 20:40 Przebój tygodnia 20:45 Videohity 21:00 Najlepsze z tygodnia 22:00 Pogoda dla Łodzi 22:05 Weekendowy mix filmowy 22:45 Wydarzenia tygodnia 23:05 Pogoda dla Łodzi 23:10 Mixtura Tele 5 6:55 Prognoza pogody 7:00 Moje dziecko 7:30 Telezakupy 9:30 Szeherezada: odc. 15; (Francja 1996) Org: "Princesse Sheherazade" 10:00 Nera, księżniczka Oceanii: odc. 25/26; (Australia 1999) Org: "The New Adventures of Ocean Girl" 10:30 Prognoza pogody 10:35 Studenci: odc. 2/16; Org: "Stiamo bene insieme". Reżyseria: Elisabetta Lodoli (Włochy 2001) 11:35 Czynnik PSI: odc. 39; Org: "PSI Factor". Reżyseria: Allan Kroeker (Kanada 1996) 12:30 Tragiczne błędy lekarzy: odc. 2/4 13:35 Mój przyjaciel niedźwiedź Film Org: "Bear with Me". Reżyseria: Paul Ziller (USA 2000) 15:15 Szeherezada: odc. 15; (Francja 1996) Org: "Princesse Sheherazade" 15:45 Rekordy w świecie zwierząt: odc. 11; (Wielka Brytania 2001) Org: "The Most Extreme" 16:40 DJ Tour 17:05 Prognoza pogody 17:15 Anioł stróż: odc. 6/8; Org: "Angelo il custode". Reżyseria: Gianfrancesco Lazotti (Włochy 2001) 19:00 Szeherezada: odc. 51; (Francja 1996) Org: "Princesse Sheherazade" 19:30 Nera, księżniczka Oceanii: odc. 15/26; (Australia 1999) Org: "The New Adventures of Ocean Girl" 20:00 Prognoza pogody 20:10 Trucizna Thriller Org: "Poison". Reżyseria: Dennis Berry (Niemcy 2000) 21:55 Czynnik PSI: odc. 38; Org: "PSI Factor". Reżyseria: Allan Kroeker (Kanada 1996) 22:05 Prognoza pogody 23:00 Komisarz Montalbano: "Złodziejaszki" odc. 1; Org: "Commissario Montalbano". Reżyseria: Alberto Sironi (Włochy 1999) 1:00 Upojne randki: odc. 5/6; (Francja) Org: "Rendez-vous" 2:45 Upojne randki: odc. 6/6; (Francja) Org: "Rendez-vous" TMT 7:00 TMT w krainie bajki 8:00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 8:15 Telezakupy 9:00 W garnku 9:30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 10:00 TMT w krainie bajki 11:30 Telezakupy 12:15 Kurier wakacyjny 12:45 Pory roku 13:30 Telezakupy 14:00 Ciekawostki z Japonii 14:30 Z notatnika podróżnika 15:00 Lista przebojów TMT 15:30 Telezakupy 16:00 Spotkania z muzą 16:30 Na czasie 17:00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 17:30 Arm Power 18:00 V6 18:30 Wiosna w królewskim ogrodzie 19:00 TMT w krainie bajki 20:00 Zaginione miasta Arabii: Petra 21:00 Babski świat 21:30 Muzyczny salon 22:00 Krzyk milczenia Dramat Org: "Cries of Silence". Scenariusz i reżyseria: Avery Crounse (USA 1997) 23:35 One Side Zero 0:15 Noc z TMT 1:10 GSM zone TVN 24 6:00 Skrót informacji/serwis/bilans tygodnia 6:30 Skrót informacji/serwis/sport/prognoza pogody 7:00 Serwis/studio 24 7:30 Serwis/styl 8:00 Serwis/Multikino 8:30 Serwis/zdrowie 9:00 Serwis/prognoza pogody/sport 9:30 Skrót informacji/Automaniak 10:00 Serwis/prognoza pogody/sport 10:30 Serwis/styl 11:00 Serwis/prognoza pogody/Cały ten świat 11:30 Skrót informacji/Cały ten świat 12:00 Serwis/prognoza pogody/sport 12:30 Serwis/Automaniak 13:00 Serwis/prognoza pogody/Naj 24 13:30 Skrót informacji/prognoza pogody/bilans tygodnia 14:00 Serwis/prognoza pogody/sport 14:30 Serwis/styl 15:00 Serwis/prognoza pogody/Kalejdoskop 15:30 Serwis/zdrowie 16:00 Serwis/prognoza pogody/sport 16:30 Serwis/raport 17:00 Reportaż/serwis 17:30 Serwis/studio 24 18:00 Serwis/prognoza pogody/Kalejdoskop 18:30 Skrót informacji/Multikino 19:00 Fakty/sport/prognoza pogody 19:30 Skrót informacji/Automaniak 20:00 Serwis/cały ten świat/prognoza pogody 20:30 Skrót informacji/Cały ten świat 21:00 Serwis/prognoza pogody/magazyn sportowy 21:30 Serwis/raport 22:00 Serwis/firma 22:30 Serwis/Multikino 23:00 Serwis/prognoza pogody/bilans tygodnia 23:30 Serwis/styl 0:00 Skrót informacji/serwis/prognoza pogody/magazyn sportowy 0:30 Skrót informacji/Cały ten świat 1:30 Fakty/sport/prognoza pogody 2:00 Skrót informacji/serwis/prognoza pogody/Kalejdoskop 2:30 Skrót informacji/raport 3:00 Skrót informacji/serwis/prognoza pogody/magazyn sportowy 3:30 Skrót informacji/Automaniak TVP 3 Białystok 7:00 Trójka dzieciom: Mały pingwin Pik-Pok: "Wizyta w zoo" odc. 7/26; (Polska 1989) 7:10 Olimpiada Bolka i Lolka: "Igrzyska" odc. 6/9; (Polska 1983) 7:20 Dixie: "Budyniowe gaje" odc. 1/7; (Polska 1981) 7:30 Kurier 7:45 Obiektyw 7:55 Koneser 8:00 Publicystyka TVB 8:30 Kurier 8:40 Prognoza pogody 8:45 Sąsiedzi z Grodna 9:05 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy 9:30 Kurier 9:40 Prognoza pogody 9:45 Droga: "Musisz to wypić do dna" odc. 1/6; Reżyseria: Sylwester Chęciński (Polska 1973) 10:45 Prosto z lasu: odc. 7 11:05 Reprezentacja Artystów Polskich - Skoczkowie Europy 11:30 Kurier 11:40 Prognoza pogody 11:45 Blue Cafe - ciągle na topie 12:30 Kurier 12:40 Prognoza pogody 12:45 Kwartet: Magazyn regionów Czwórki Wyszehradzkiej 13:10 Integracja 13:25 Anwil Włocławek - Polonia Warszawa: I mecz o III miejsce 15:30 Kurier 15:45 Euroobiektywy 16:05 Reportaż 16:30 Kurier 16:45 Młodzież kontra 17:30 Kurier 17:35 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy 18:00 Obiektyw 18:20 Szerokiej drogi! 18:25 Kartka z kalendarza 18:30 Kurier 18:35 Regiony kultury 18:50 Na kłopoty... Bednarski: "Nasz człowiek" odc. 7/7; Reżyseria: Paweł Pitera (Polska 1986) 19:55 Puchar Polski w koszykówce kobiet 20:30 Kurier 20:45 Studio pogoda 20:55 Rozmowy M.F. Rakowskiego 21:20 Książka tygodnia 21:30 Kurier 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Obiektyw 22:00 Tydzień w obiektywie 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Wisła Płock - Vive Kielce 23:15 Patrol Trójki 23:45 Ekstradycja: odc. 6/6; Reżyseria: Wojciech Wójcik (Polska 1995) TVP 3 Bydgoszcz 7:00 Trójka dzieciom: Mały pingwin Pik-Pok: "Wizyta w zoo" odc. 7/26; (Polska 1989) 7:10 Olimpiada Bolka i Lolka: "Igrzyska" odc. 6/9; (Polska 1983) 7:20 Dixie: "Budyniowe gaje" odc. 1/7; (Polska 1981) 7:30 Kurier 7:45 Zbliżenia 8:00 Nie tylko Wawel 8:15 Okolice 8:30 Kurier 8:40 Prognoza pogody 8:45 Nad Drwęcą 9:05 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy 9:30 Kurier 9:40 Prognoza pogody 9:45 Droga: "Musisz to wypić do dna" odc. 1/6; Reżyseria: Sylwester Chęciński (Polska 1973) 10:45 Prosto z lasu: odc. 7 11:05 Reprezentacja Artystów Polskich - Skoczkowie Europy 11:30 Kurier 11:40 Prognoza pogody 11:45 Blue Cafe - ciągle na topie 12:30 Kurier 12:40 Prognoza pogody 12:45 Kwartet: Magazyn regionów Czwórki Wyszehradzkiej 13:10 Integracja 13:25 Anwil Włocławek - Polonia Warszawa: I mecz o III miejsce 15:30 Kurier 15:45 Spotkanie z reportażem 16:00 Temat specjalny 16:15 Zbliżenia 16:30 Kurier 16:45 Młodzież kontra 17:30 Kurier 17:35 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy 18:00 Zbliżenia 18:30 Kurier 18:35 Regiony kultury 18:50 Na kłopoty... Bednarski: "Nasz człowiek" odc. 7/7; Reżyseria: Paweł Pitera (Polska 1986) 19:55 Puchar Polski w koszykówce kobiet 20:30 Kurier 20:45 Studio pogoda 20:55 Rozmowy M.F. Rakowskiego 21:20 Książka tygodnia 21:30 Kurier 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Zbliżenia 22:00 Sport - weekend 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Wisła Płock - Vive Kielce 23:15 Patrol Trójki 23:45 Ekstradycja: odc. 6/6; Reżyseria: Wojciech Wójcik (Polska 1995) TVP 3 Katowice 7:00 Trójka dzieciom: Mały pingwin Pik-Pok: "Wizyta w zoo" odc. 7/26; (Polska 1989) 7:10 Olimpiada Bolka i Lolka: "Igrzyska" odc. 6/9; (Polska 1983) 7:20 Dixie: "Budyniowe gaje" odc. 1/7; (Polska 1981) 7:30 Kurier 7:45 Aktualności 8:00 Z życia Kościoła 8:30 Kurier 8:40 Prognoza pogody 8:45 Palce lizać - kuchnia regionalna 9:05 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy 9:30 Kurier 9:40 Prognoza pogody 9:45 Droga: "Musisz to wypić do dna" odc. 1/6; Reżyseria: Sylwester Chęciński (Polska 1973) 10:45 Prosto z lasu: odc. 7 11:05 Reprezentacja Artystów Polskich - Skoczkowie Europy 11:30 Kurier 11:40 Prognoza pogody 11:45 Blue Cafe - ciągle na topie 12:30 Kurier 12:40 Prognoza pogody 12:45 Kwartet: Magazyn regionów Czwórki Wyszehradzkiej 13:10 Integracja 13:25 Anwil Włocławek - Polonia Warszawa: I mecz o III miejsce 15:30 Kurier 15:45 Megazynek komputerowy 16:15 Aktualności 16:30 Kurier 16:45 Młodzież kontra 17:30 Kurier 17:35 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy 18:00 Aktualności 18:20 Wiadomości sportowe 18:30 Kurier 18:35 Regiony kultury 18:50 Na kłopoty... Bednarski: "Nasz człowiek" odc. 7/7; Reżyseria: Paweł Pitera (Polska 1986) 19:55 Puchar Polski w koszykówce kobiet 20:30 Kurier 20:45 Studio pogoda 20:55 Rozmowy M.F. Rakowskiego 21:20 Książka tygodnia 21:30 Kurier 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Aktualności 22:00 Sobotni magazyn sportowy 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Wisła Płock - Vive Kielce 23:15 Patrol Trójki 23:45 Ekstradycja: odc. 6/6; Reżyseria: Wojciech Wójcik (Polska 1995) TVP 3 Lublin 7:00 Trójka dzieciom: Mały pingwin Pik-Pok: "Wizyta w zoo" odc. 7/26; (Polska 1989) 7:10 Olimpiada Bolka i Lolka: "Igrzyska" odc. 6/9; (Polska 1983) 7:20 Dixie: "Budyniowe gaje" odc. 1/7; (Polska 1981) 7:30 Kurier 7:45 Reporterzy TVP 3 zapraszają 8:00 Magazyn weekendowy 8:30 Kurier 8:40 Prognoza pogody 8:45 Zdarzenia na bis 9:05 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy 9:30 Kurier 9:40 Prognoza pogody 9:45 Droga: "Musisz to wypić do dna" odc. 1/6; Reżyseria: Sylwester Chęciński (Polska 1973) 10:45 Prosto z lasu: odc. 7 11:05 Reprezentacja Artystów Polskich - Skoczkowie Europy 11:30 Kurier 11:40 Prognoza pogody 11:45 Blue Cafe - ciągle na topie 12:30 Kurier 12:40 Prognoza pogody 12:45 Kwartet: Magazyn regionów Czwórki Wyszehradzkiej 13:10 Integracja 13:25 Anwil Włocławek - Polonia Warszawa: I mecz o III miejsce 15:30 Kurier 15:45 Reporterzy TVP 3 zapraszają 16:00 Motoświat 16:30 Kurier 16:45 Młodzież kontra 17:30 Kurier 17:35 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy 18:00 Panorama lubelska 18:20 Telewizyjny konkurs TVL - rozwiązanie 18:30 Kurier 18:35 Regiony kultury 18:50 Na kłopoty... Bednarski: "Nasz człowiek" odc. 7/7; Reżyseria: Paweł Pitera (Polska 1986) 19:55 Puchar Polski w koszykówce kobiet 20:30 Kurier 20:45 Studio pogoda 20:55 Rozmowy M.F. Rakowskiego 21:20 Książka tygodnia 21:30 Kurier 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Panorama lubelska 21:55 Magazyn sportowy 22:00 Reporterzy TVP 3 zapraszają 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Wisła Płock - Vive Kielce 23:15 Patrol Trójki 23:45 Ekstradycja: odc. 6/6; Reżyseria: Wojciech Wójcik (Polska 1995) TVP 3 Łódź 7:00 Trójka dzieciom: Mały pingwin Pik-Pok: "Wizyta w zoo" odc. 7/26; (Polska 1989) 7:10 Olimpiada Bolka i Lolka: "Igrzyska" odc. 6/9; (Polska 1983) 7:20 Dixie: "Budyniowe gaje" odc. 1/7; (Polska 1981) 7:30 Kurier 7:45 Sygnałek 8:00 Tydzień z Łódzkimi Wiadomościami Dnia 8:30 Kurier 8:40 Prognoza pogody 8:45 Trójka proponuje 9:05 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy 9:30 Kurier 9:40 Prognoza pogody 9:45 Droga: "Musisz to wypić do dna" odc. 1/6; Reżyseria: Sylwester Chęciński (Polska 1973) 10:45 Prosto z lasu: odc. 7 11:05 Reprezentacja Artystów Polskich - Skoczkowie Europy 11:30 Kurier 11:40 Prognoza pogody 11:45 Blue Cafe - ciągle na topie 12:30 Kurier 12:40 Prognoza pogody 12:45 Kwartet: Magazyn regionów Czwórki Wyszehradzkiej 13:10 Integracja 13:25 Anwil Włocławek - Polonia Warszawa: I mecz o III miejsce 15:30 Kurier 15:45 Magazyn kulturalny 16:00 Impresje 16:15 Łódzcy Europejczycy 16:30 Kurier 16:45 Młodzież kontra 17:30 Kurier 17:35 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy 18:00 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia 18:25 Pogoda 18:30 Kurier 18:35 Regiony kultury 18:50 Na kłopoty... Bednarski: "Nasz człowiek" odc. 7/7; Reżyseria: Paweł Pitera (Polska 1986) 19:55 Puchar Polski w koszykówce kobiet 20:30 Kurier 20:45 Studio pogoda 20:55 Rozmowy M.F. Rakowskiego 21:20 Książka tygodnia 21:30 Kurier 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia 21:55 Pogoda 22:00 Wrzuć na luz 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Wisła Płock - Vive Kielce 23:15 Patrol Trójki 23:45 Ekstradycja: odc. 6/6; Reżyseria: Wojciech Wójcik (Polska 1995) TVP 3 Warszawa 7:00 Trójka dzieciom: Mały pingwin Pik-Pok: "Wizyta w zoo" odc. 7/26; (Polska 1989) 7:10 Olimpiada Bolka i Lolka: "Igrzyska" odc. 6/9; (Polska 1983) 7:20 Dixie: "Budyniowe gaje" odc. 1/7; (Polska 1981) 7:30 Kurier 7:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 8:00 50-lecie stołecznej estrady 8:25 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 8:30 Kurier 8:40 Prognoza pogody 8:45 Kulturalny wywiad 8:55 5 minut o... 9:05 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy 9:30 Kurier 9:40 Prognoza pogody 9:45 Droga: "Musisz to wypić do dna" odc. 1/6; Reżyseria: Sylwester Chęciński (Polska 1973) 10:45 Prosto z lasu: odc. 7 11:05 Reprezentacja Artystów Polskich - Skoczkowie Europy 11:30 Kurier 11:40 Prognoza pogody 11:45 Blue Cafe - ciągle na topie 12:30 Kurier 12:40 Prognoza pogody 12:45 Kwartet: Magazyn regionów Czwórki Wyszehradzkiej 13:10 Integracja 13:25 Anwil Włocławek - Polonia Warszawa: I mecz o III miejsce 15:30 Kurier 15:45 Z archiwum Kuriera 15:55 Muzyka na żywo - Jacek Majewski 16:15 Wiadomości Kuriera 16:20 5 minut o... 16:30 Kurier 16:45 Młodzież kontra 17:30 Kurier 17:35 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18:30 Kurier 18:35 Regiony kultury 18:50 Na kłopoty... Bednarski: "Nasz człowiek" odc. 7/7; Reżyseria: Paweł Pitera (Polska 1986) 19:55 Puchar Polski w koszykówce kobiet 20:30 Kurier 20:45 Studio pogoda 20:55 Rozmowy M.F. Rakowskiego 21:20 Książka tygodnia 21:30 Kurier 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:50 Wiadomości Kuriera 22:00 Warszawa w polskim filmie fabularnym: odc. 42/43 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Wisła Płock - Vive Kielce 23:15 Patrol Trójki 23:45 Ekstradycja: odc. 6/6; Reżyseria: Wojciech Wójcik (Polska 1995) Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Gdańsk z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Kraków z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Szczecin z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ITVN z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Nova z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ČT 1 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ČT 2 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TMT z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Białystok z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Bydgoszcz z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Lublin z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Łódź z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2004 roku